


Pretty Red Eyes

by Yeenteeth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "FACK articles" ~Yuri Plisetski, M/M, Vitya speaks normally meanwhile Yuri throws any attempt to hide his accent out the window
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteeth/pseuds/Yeenteeth
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was never one to listen to rumors, especially about people. He had never been one for the supernatural either. He sees an extraordinary man and is determined to be with him, even if it means accepting those two things.Katsuki Yuuri never thought highly of himself. A failure, a lost cause, a freak, a monster. He hated himself, who and what he was, things he couldn't change were what he wanted to change once. But one unlikely event will change his life forever.





	Pretty Red Eyes

He failed. There was no dispute that he screwed up, big time. He promised himself he wouldn't stress himself out, not in a crowded stadium like this! But he did. He got stressed and stress ate. He shouldn't have, but he did. It wouldn't have been so bad had Katsuki Yuuri not been a ghoul. The stress of losing in front of so many people and the remorse of stress eating a spectator piled up. Now he sat in the bathroom, sobbing. He cried his eyes out. He sobbed and hiccuped, tears and the small amounts of blood left on his face dripped off onto the floor. He didn't have the guts to finish his whole meal. He had left what remained where he had begun and ran away. He heard someone come in and choked back his sobs. "Stupid ghoul, leaving  _entire dead body_ in plain sight! Ech, I will never get blood out of these leggings!" The familiar blonde hissed, glaring at the deep red stains on his black leggings with fury too deep to measure as Yuuri attempted to sneak by. Sharp green eyes locked onto him. He was so close!! "You!"

Before another word came out of the smaller one's mouth, poor anxious Yuuri was out the door. He couldn't deal with the Russian Punk's sharp words right now. He was already overwhelmed and didn't want to stress eat anyone else today, but a hand snatched his collar. "You! Where do you think you are going?!" The Russian voice behind him snarled. Yuuri knew he was dead in the water now. He turned around, looking the furious teen in the eyes. He was twenty-four! He shouldn't be afraid of a tiny blonde punk of a ghoul! ....But he was. He was terrified beyond compare. "There is no room for both of us. We can't have two Yuris in same bracket! There will be too much competition, not just for medals! I will not lose to crybaby piggy like you! Maybe you should retire now, before I crush you, _ **LOSER!**_ ****

!" With that, the smaller turned to leave. He stopped mid-step. "Oh, right. Your little human friend told me to give this to you." He shoved a package into Yuuri's hands. Probably from Phichit, it smelled heavenly of Yuuri's favorites. The smaller gave Yuuri a crooked smirk. "And don't bother going back for little snack you had. I finished it off for you," he snarled, flashing his teeth. 

With that, Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Punk, was gone.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
1 YEAR LATER, HASETSU, JAPAN  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The black-haired skater rode the escalator down into the station, sighing deeply. He wore a mask over his face, as per usual in highly populated places to muffle the scent, and a thick jacket to hide his pudge. He stepped off at the bottom, glancing around and smiling fondly under his mask. He was home at last. 

"Welcome back, Yuuri~!" Called a familiar voice. Yuuri waved in his sheepish manner. 

"Hey, Minako," he mumbled. 

 

"Don't you have a class to teach today?" Yuuri asked, looking up at Minako with curious eyes. He loved watching Minako dance, it was one of his favorite things to do in Hasetsu. 

"No, not today. Not a lot of people have been taking classes since you left, Yuuri." That pulled a little gasp from the shorter ghoul. He had inspired people to skate and dance? He knew the people loved him, and they could disregard the fact he occasionally had to eat one of them, but he never knew he was that inspiring. He and Minako continued to chat until they reached the place. Home. Yuu-topia. Yuuri stepped eagerly inside. He was quickly greeted by his parents, and they reunited as well, hugging and catching up. His new pudge was exposed, and he ran off quickly after. He showed Yoko his newly perfected copy of Viktor Nikiforov, living legend's routine, and then left for home.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Viktor Nikiforov. Spoken of by many names, but mostly regarded as a living legend, a skating God. Today, he was doing none of his legendary skating. Today, he had simply been lounging, watching what other people said about him, when he stumbled across a video. A sloppily recorded video of a young man skating one of his routines. He did it with such ease, such grace, such finesse. Viktor had never seen anything like it before! It struck something in him. He wanted to know this man. He wanted to meet him in person! He wanted to see how skating came so easily and naturally to this man. He smiled as he tapped another video to watch, but his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to be this man's coach. 

And he would leave at dawn.


End file.
